Enough is Enough
by binhereb4
Summary: One off - please note rating M..Cal's had enough of the line...Callian with HEAT


**A One off piece that is complete Slash (is that the right word for it???still not sure of the slang on this site) Rated M for good reason - strong sexual scenes - Why? cause I was just in one of those moods....**

_Disclaimer as norm…_

**Enough is Enough**

He had become so cold over the last few months.

It had started with their midday or late afternoon lunches when they would discuss cases, laugh about some of the funnier aspects, tease each other the gentle way they always had, halted.

Chats and discussions faded after that, he was too busy, or tired, or tied up with other things.

Reciprocal visits to each others homes had been stopped, for the same reasons….

She tried to tease him into an explanation.

When that failed she turned on her psychologist front, that only seemed to make him more distant, and angry.

Next, she had left him alone. Let him work out whatever demons he was fighting, on his own.

She had waited..and waited..

Now, late into the evening when all the other staff had long since left, she stood just outside his office trying to calm the nerves that were fluttering in her stomach.

This time, when he told her to leave him alone, as she knew he would, she would stand her ground, face him down.

This time she would stay, no matter what he said, or did, until she found out what was killing the man she knew.

A few deep, steadying breaths, no knocking, just go in…..

"_What is it Foster, I'm busy_?"

"_What with exactly Cal_?" She made an exaggerated movement of her eyes across his desk (which was nearly empty) and then raised her eyebrows throwing out the unspoken accusation.

"_I'm trying to think. I thought I would get some peace and quiet here to do that seeing as Emily is at home with friends. I obviously assumed incorrectly though – so" _He stood and shoved his car keys and cell into his jacket pockets_, "I think I'll go and find a nice quiet bar somewhere. Scuse me_"

He tried to swerve round her but with a quick step to her side she blocked his exit.

She brought up her hand to place on his chest, a gesture she had done so many times before, but this time he reacted almost like she had hit him with a stun gun jumping back several feet.

"_Get outta my way Foster_"

His face was a stone wall but his voice was like a growl from a trapped animal.

"_No Cal! I will not 'get out of your way'. What is wrong with you? I refuse to just stand by any more and ignore the obvious"_

_"Wot are you talking about? Wot bloody 'obvious'? Oh –and by the way, it was me asking you to move remember, YOU are the one that is 'standing by'_"

"_Stop being pedantic and what is so obvious is that you seem to think I have done something very wrong. So what is it Cal? What have I done that you persist, no, escalate this ridiculas 'no speak, no touch' treatment.?"_

_"I have got NO idea what you are talking about!"_

_"Stop evading! You have closed yourself off to me so much that I can't even read you now. I look at your face and all see is an emotionless stranger_"

"_Oh, so you've been tryin to read me have you? Isn't that against the Rules Foster – your own rules?"_

_"The rules! This has something to do with the rules? Don't deny it you couldn't hide the contempt when you said it"_

_"Yeah, ok, I have a problem with the rules! The bloody rules and that fuckin line of yours are causing me a big headache right now, and THAT is pissing me off big time ok. Happy now?"_

_"Hardly. Please Cal, calm down and tell me what is going on. Shouting, swearing and just telling me you have a problem with an agreement we both came to a long time ago..What, and Why_?"

"_Not now Foster. Right now all you need to do is get out of my way, let me leave. Stop pushing on this one because I am close to breaking, the results of which you will not like, trust me on that one_"

Gill felt a tiny shiver of nerves jolt through her body –but she was determined – she had made a promise to herself that she was not going to back down this time.

Refusing to show any signs of intimidation she straightened her back and raised her chin slightly.

"_No Cal, not this time. This time I am staying until I get to the bottom of this! So, the line, the rules, what about them?"_

_"They work for you, but not for me. Not anymore_"

His eyes were burning now, she could see anger, frustration, contempt and – lust!

"_Is THAT was all this is about Cal? Sex! – You have decided that you can't control you're hormones anymore and suddenly all bets are off_"

He took two, slow, deliberate strides and he was there in her space, so close she could feel his breath on her skin.

"_That's right Foster, you finally got there. I want you, I want to fuck you and I am sick and tired of keeping my urges to myself, sick of hiding them, smothering them..and you know what makes it worse? I know you want it too_"

Every instinct in her brain told her to back off, run, leave while she still could.

Her body was playing it's own game though and it was going through it's own set of emotions – Fear, yes – certainly that, but…a rising anticipation…a building thrill that you would get when a roller coaster is just about to drop over the pinnacle and descend into a vertical drop.

Cal had made this sort of threat before but he had always backed off at the last second, so that was it, all she had to do was call his bluff and it would diffuse the bomb.

"_Ok Cal, if it's bothering you that much…Go ahead! I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, so do what you need to …"_

_"Foster….." _His breathing was fast and hard, the hazel of his eyes all but obliterated by his pupils….

"_Well! Come on Cal, lets do it – lets have sex – right here, right now. What are you waiting for? Do you want me to strip and lay on the couch for you_?"

If his hand hadn't grabbed the back of head and acted as a buffer she felt sure he would have snapped her neck with the force that his mouth connected with hers.

There was no preamble, his mouth forced hers open and his tongue crashed against hers, she barely had time to deal with that before the contact was broken as his teeth were now nipping at her lips quickly followed by his hot tongue.

Not knowing how or when she realised her hands were gripping his shoulders, not pushing him away as they should have been but pulling him closer, her nails digging in.

She heard his voice in her ear – so low – so raw..

"_Unless you want it ruined I suggest you take your blouse off now because I can't be bothered with the damned buttons – I am just gonna rip it off your body"_

_"God, Cal…I don't think I can..my..hands are shaking_…"

She heard and saw the little pearl fastenings rip from the fabric and fly in all directions, not bothering with the catch Cal hooked his fingers under the straps of her bra at her shoulders and pulled it down till it hung at her waist.

Gill gasped then groaned as his hands encased both her breasts kneading the bare flesh, his thumbs brushing over her nipples again and again.

"_Cal, what are we doing? We can't_…"

One hand left her breast and gripped her by the jaw and chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"_Too late Foster, I'm not stopping now..you made the offer and I'm bloody well taking it_"

Gill was stunned, this was a Cal Lightman she had never seen and she wasn't sure how to deal with him, she felt slightly scared but surprisingly excited at the same time.

Her body sagged against him as his tongue replaced his thumbs on her nipples.

Again the pattern of first nipping with his teeth quickly followed by his soft tongue licking and soothing the pain of the bites.

As his arm went round her waist to support her, his hand managed the one button and zip that held her skirt in place. The silk lining ensured that it slid over her hips effortlessly landing at her feet.

Cal lowered her on to the couch behind them "_Don't move_"

Half kneeling he removed first his shirt and his jeans quickly followed.

She couldn't help herself, her eyes widened and she heard her own quick intake of breath when she saw how hard he already was, his briefs were unable to cover the size of his engorged cock as it fought to escape it's confines.

"_See something you like err Foster? Some thing you want maybe?"_

_"Don't Cal..don't make me say it ..please_"

"_You don't need to say it, it's written all over your face – but I'm gonna say it for you anyway. You like what you're seeing don't you? And you want me inside you, you want me to make you come, make you scream, make you forget all about that 'good girl' image and become that sexual wanton that's kept hidden deep inside you. You think I can do that – and I can Foster_"

He gave her no chance to answer.

As he lowered his body onto hers she felt his hardness press into her upper thigh as he again claimed her lips.

His hand slivered down her stomach, hesitating only briefly before his fingers slipped inside her panties and between the lips of her pussy, it was all she could do to keep breathing as she let her own hand slip inside his briefs and she finally could feel the full extent of his cock as her own fingers starting running up and down it's length.

Almost automatically she curled her hand round him and increased the pressure of her grip as his fingers started to swirl and caress her clit.

"_Inside Cal, put them inside me_" her voice was barely a whisper but he wasted no time in responding to her request immediately slipping two fingers inside her.

She was so hot and wet that he knew that she was well ready for him.

When he pulled away she grabbed onto his hair, desperate to regain the contact,

Cal grinned at her actions, as he pulled her panties from her body he carefully licked both nipples as he moved his head back up to her face.

"_I think you're ready for more than fingers Dr. Foster_"

Gill wasn't sure exactly what she expected, or why, but she was amazed at the skill of his entry.

His thrust was firm, yet gentle. He didn't subject her to his completeness straight away, it was only after he was sure she was completely ready that he allowed himself the pleasure of letting his full length fill her totally.

They established a mutual rhythm quickly and as she started to moan she heard his husky voice against the side of her face,_ "God Gill, you don't know how long I've waited, how much I've dreamed of this_"

She wanted to answer him, wanted to tell him she felt the same, but she was so close to her orgasm that it was impossible to speak, every part of her body was screaming for release as he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts.

"_Oh GOD"_ was all she could manage as her body started to spasm.

She slammed her hips against him as her orgasm ripped through her, biting into his neck she hissed "Harder Cal, don't stop, harder" encouraging him to join her in the ecstasy.

Moments later he drew in a deep throaty breath as he spilled his pleasure into her.

Shifting their positions slightly Cal had them laying face to face, clinging to each others bodies as they drifted down from the soaring heights of sexual gratification.

It was quite a while before he spoke, she heard his intake of breath and was expecting some intimate words of his happiness, how he felt as blissfully content as she did right now....

"_I'm sorry Gill, so sorry_"

The coldness of the room felt like iced water had been thrown on her when he withdrew himself and swung his legs over the front of the couch bringing himself into a sitting position.

He ran a hand over his face before quickly sliding into his briefs and then his jeans standing up to fasten them.

"_Cal…Cal what are you doing? what so you mean by 'sorry'?"_

_"You can use the bathroom in my study to …well yer know.. clean up. Oh there's are clean shirts in there, take whatever one you like seeing as your blouse is …well .."_

He was thrusting his arms into his own shirt.

Gill's confusion was quickly being replaced by anger now, her voice, even to her own ears, reflected the emotion.

"_What the hell are you doing Lightman? Oh I know you have a record of 'shag them and leave' with certain types of other woman –but ME…You're going to do that with me_?"

As he swung round to face her all she could see was shame and guilt filling every part of his face. She instantly softened her mood.

"_Don't run away from me Cal. Why are you feeling the way you are at the moment_?"

"_CHRIST Gill! Wot do you expect? I just virtually forced you into something that you didn't want to do – fuckin hell what I just did…it was bloody damn close to rape! – and you ask me why I'm saying sorry_"

Despite the fact that she was still naked, she launched herself up from the couch until she was standing between him and the door.

"_Is that really how you see this? – Rape! – did you hear me begging you to stop? Screaming no or help at any time_?"

He just stood with his head own.

"_Cal.. what just happened – it started as sex – sex between two consenting adults, but at some point, for me at least but I thought at the time for both of us, it turned into making love. Was I wrong_?"

"_I love you Gill, always have- but you know that_"

"_And I love you too. So okay..maybe I needed you to give me that 'gentle nudge' in order to get me over that line, but as soon as I got there I knew I never wanted to go back_"

She closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply. As she felt him start to return the kiss she pushed her naked hips against him pulling as close as he could as the hunger started to grow again inside her.

"_Damn it Gill, couldn't you have told me before I got dressed again_"

"_Stop moaning Cal, I can help you with that_"

Her hands gripped either side of his shirt.

The sound of the material ripping as she pulled was musically ironic as it mixed with his low chuckle.

**_FIN_**


End file.
